narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues Meet Up
Rouges Meet Up 'Otomaru Kaguya '''was running around the borders of the Land of Fire, and he was thinking "Let's see how strong the shinobi of the Land of Fire are, maybe I'll find someone with a bounty..." While Otomaru was searching for someone with a bounty, the men with the bounty lurked in in the forrest. By coicidence they would neet up. Otomaru just stands there. After a moment of silence he says "Excuse, but if you're blind, then you're blocking my way." Maskue looked back, and focused his eyes. "Why, what brings you here" He said while studing Otamaru. He wasn't sure who the man was, but could tell something was about to go down. Otomaru says "Are you a missing-nin? Because I'm looking for someone to hunt down for a bounty." He pops a bone out of his shoulder, and keeps it in his hand in case of battle. Maskue laughed, and signaled something to Hindo Inuzuka. "Not just any missing-inn, and It won't be that easy to take me down, but I'll let Hindo fight first. Hindo lunged at Otormaru while weaving hand signs. Otomaru guards himself by using the Dance of the Willow. "That's all?" Hindo uses a Fire Clone, and runs up for close range combat. He blindly tries to touch Otomaru in hopes of the Fire Clone burning him, but fails to do so. Otomaru removes the burning bones and uses the Dance of the Larch and charges at Hindo, trying to punch him in the guts. Hindo jumps to the side with extreme speed dodging the attack, quick he calls for his ninja dog, which then jumps to bite Otomaru. He tries piercing it with his still active Dance of the Larch. Hindo feels a sharp pain, and recklessly attacks Otomaru, which leaves Otomaru the big advantage in the situation. Otomaru continues to counterattack Hindo using the Dance of the Larch. Hindo wastes his energy with these attacks and notices Otomaru coming at him. He wait's a charges an attack, but its no use as for Otomaru was to close. Otomaru runs full speed at Hindo and brutally stabs him with his bones. Hindo screams in utter pain, and goes to desperate feets! "TOYEEGAN" As Hindo slows down time, he feels the effects of the Jutsu. He hits Otomaru as much as he can for the 10 seconds, but by the time the Jutsu finished he was dead. He was beaten up and then used a Jutsu that caused so much stress on his body. That is how he died. "Not bad" Maskue muttered under his breath. Otomaru turns to Maskue with some scratches "Impressive, your friend managed to damage me while in my third dance. But now, it's time I use the fourth dance." He rips his own spinal column out of his back and constricts Maskue with it. "You know, I don't feel like killing another one. I'll give you 1 minute to struggle out until I'll complete the second part of my dance; starting now." Rematch In the Future Maskue effortly broke out of it, and sealed the deal. He lunged at Otomaru and hit him multiple times, then jumped back in a defensive postion. Maskue finished him off....But little did he know Otomaru survived. Otomaru, laying on the ground, which looks like a dried bone corpse, awaits until Maskue goes away. He then stands up and says "I underestimated him... Well, at least I can sell his rogue ninja buddy's corpse for some Ryo (money)." He retracts his skeleton into himself and picks up Hindo's corpse and starts carrying it to a nearby exchange point. Maskue walked the forrest alone, once again. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to leave. The thought of Hindo's corpse angered him. He knew somewhere In the future there will be a re-match. Otomaru carries Hindo to an exchange center, and goes into the room where they exchange the corpses. The vendor says "Welcome, Otomaru. Let's see what you've brought here this time... Hindo Inuzuka, an S-rank Rogue Ninja from Konohagakure..." Otomaru raises an eyebrow "S-rank? Well, I took him down quite easily for an S-rank, I feel surprised. Well anyways, what will you give me for the corpse?" The vendor says "Hm... How's 50,000 Ryo sound?" Otomaru replies "Okay, just gimme the money and I will leave." The vendor gives him a briefcase with the money and says "I'll be looking forward to other bounties you bring." Otomaru states "And I remember when ''I first got here, you were all trying to hunt me down because I was an Otogakure Rogue Ninja as well." He then covers his body with bones coming from the ground, and after the bones retract to the ground, Otomaru disappears. The End Maskue.jpg|Maskue noticing Otomaru. File:Qswrfsd.jpg|Hindo before fighting Otomaru. Category:CertainlyNot1218 Category:Roleplays